


Taking Care of You

by PunchGrunkLove (HunkleJunk)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stans a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunkleJunk/pseuds/PunchGrunkLove
Summary: You are feeling under the weather, luckily your boyfriend Stan is there to take care of you...
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader, Stan Pines/You, Stanley Pines/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Smutty one shots





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nene1719yay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nene1719yay/gifts).



> Thank you all for your patience with the hiatus on Heart in Your Hands! Hoping to be back at it Next week! Thanks to Nene1719yay for the prompt! This was fun to write!

You woke up early as usual. The first soft rays of dawn floated through the window, turning opaque in the dusty air of your bedroom. You squeaked out a small yawn and stretched, feeling a familiar pressure resting over your midsection. It was your boyfriend Stan, still heavily asleep. His mouth open slightly, letting out soft, raspy snores. His large arm draped over you lovingly. His body curled tightly against you as he slept. 

You took this chance to gaze dreamily at his sleeping visage. He was strikingly handsome. His luminous chestnut eyes were closed softly now, the dark grey lashes beautifully defining their lovely round shape. He had light bags under his eyes that showed his age, but he wore them well. His bushy gray eyebrows were relaxed, and revealed how peaceful he was with you in his arms. You reached a hand over to delicately graze his wide chiseled jaw, his stubble scratching delightfully across your fingertips. 

You saw his eyes shut tighter, and he moaned softly. You took your hand away, as not to wake him, but as you took him in, you wanted nothing more than to kiss his full, beautiful lips and run your fingers through his coarse thick silver hair. Slowly, and cautiously, you untangled yourself from his embrace, letting him sleep on in peace, and began to make your way towards the kitchen.

Mornings were your favorite part of the day. Even on a cold January day like today. The sun streaming through the pines was always a beautiful sight no matter the season. You loved being the first up and downstairs to prepare the mornings pot of coffee for Stan and yourself. The look of appreciation and love on his face when he would come down to his coffee already made and waiting, always filled you with a giddiness you couldn't contain. It was little moments like these, that you treasured the most with him.

On frigid winter mornings like these, instead of the two of you drinking your coffee in the kitchen, you would drink it huddled under a blanket together in the living room for warmth. His burly arm wrapped firmly around your waist, as you nestled your head into his barrel chest and listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. 

This morning however, as you made your way downstairs, you realized that you were feeling under the weather. Despite the cold shack, you felt flushed and uncomfortably warm. Your throat was beginning to hurt, and you knew your beloved coffee would only add to the discomfort. Your chest felt heavy, and your muscles were sore. Your body was stuck in a oppressive fatigue. It was becoming obvious that this was the first day of the onset of a cold.

You still made your way downstairs and managed to get the coffee brewing before Stan was able to make it to the kitchen. 

"Good Mornin' Toots." He greeted cheerily. He looked at you, cheeks flushed, the look of devoted adoration radiated from him. Stan had learned to be a morning person with you around. He was a sap, and enjoyed your early morning routine as much as you did.

"Mornin' Hon" You replied back hoarsely, looking up at him with tired eyes, but still smiling all the same.

"Ah jeez!" Stan gasped, and came over to you quickly to feel your head and wrap you in a hug, "You're warm Babe, you feeling okay?"

You cleared your throat roughly, "I think I'm getting a cold. I'm fine, really." 

Stan gave you a disapproving look. "Why are you up, if you feel lousy, huh?"

"I wanted to make you coffee.. it's not that strenuous. Anyways.. You know I love my mornings with you." You wrapped your arms around his waist and gave him a lopsided smile and your best puppy dog eyes. 

He laughed a rich belly laugh, and you knew you had won. He got his coffee and led you to the living room. He settled in on his comfy yellow chair and then pulled you onto his lap gently. He kissed your cheek, nuzzling his rough stubble into your neck, eliciting a hoarse giggle from you before he began to sip on his mug of steaming hot coffee. 

You stayed with Stan for a few hours like that while he had his coffee, snaking your arms tightly around him. He made sure the blankets were wrapped snuggly around you. Every so often you would feel his large calloused hand reach up to test your forehead. A heavy sigh from Stan was an indication of your rising temperature.

After some time of miserably laying in the comfort of his arms, Stan turned to you, and cupped your face in his hands tenderly bringing it softly towards him. You felt his cool lips brush against your forehead. 

"Kid, I think it's time for you to head back to bed." He eased you out of the chair, and led you upstairs back towards the bedroom. 

You cleared your throat painfully as you curled into his side and made your way up the stairs. He looked at you, concern filling his large chestnut eyes as you entered your shared bedroom and he helped you into bed, wrapping the blankets around you. 

Stan was, in your opinion, the perfect boyfriend. He put on a tough front, and if anyone bothered you, he had no issue proving how tough he could be; but underneath it all, he was the softest man you had ever met. He cared for you deeply, and showed you in each and every one of his actions. 

You loved him dearly. When you were sick like this, you felt a pathetic, desperate need to be near him pool inside of you.

"Stay with me" You choked out weakly, once he had tucked you in. Your hand sneaking out from the covers, and grasping at his. 

A light chuckle escaped his throat, "I wish I could Toots, but I gotta' run to the store before the snow gets too bad and pick up some supplies." He leaned down and kissed your knuckles softly. "Why don'tcha bundle up here and get some sleep. I'll check on ya' when I get back."

"Promise" He added, as you were reluctant to let go of his hand. Finally you retreated your hand back under the covers and he began to make his way around the room in search of warm clothes.

You watched him as he slowly got dressed for the day. You were sad to see him cover up his impressive physique. He spent his mornings in a wife beater and boxers, no matter the weather, and you had to admit, you were a fan of the view. His huge chest pulled the undershirt tight against him, and the thick grey carpet of his chest hair protruded from the top. His arms were impressively thick and firm. You had been called out more than once, by a smug Stan, for feeling their hard musculature while cuddling. Even his legs, matching in girth to the rest of him, made him a powerful beast of a man. 

You watched as he bent over to pull his thick jeans on, the muscles of his back and shoulders flexing with each motion. The jeans were nice, and showed off his great ass. You smiled at the show, as he found a thermal and pulled it roughly over his head, tousling his perfect short silver locks. The thermal, like his undershirt stretched tight, and showed his body perfectly, from the broad expanse of his chest, to the slight squish of his lovable gut. You drank in the sight of him, as he searched the room for his red woolen beanie to shield him from the elements. Once he was done he looked back at you, a blush rising to his cheeks as he noticed your attention. 

He was always like that. As cocky and confident as he was, the slightest bit of attention from you could melt him. 

"Do uhh.. Do I look okay?" He asked sheepishly. A lopsided smile spreading across his flushed face, and as if on cue, an arm reaching above him to rub the back of his neck nervously. 

"Perfect" you purred, as you beckoned him closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him softly. His body went limp with the kiss, as his arms wrapped around your body tenderly. 

"I uhh.. I should go.." he said, face turning crimson, and the outline of an erection showing through the thick material of his jeans. 

He kissed you once more quickly and made his way out. Once he had shut the door quietly, you were alone. The room was left dimly lit from the morning light coming through the window.

You settled into the warmth of the room. Stan always kept the shack cold before you came to live here, complaining relentlessly about the cost of heating it.. Now, in the winters, he ran the heater constantly, and kept plenty of wood for the wood stove, just to make sure you were comfortable. Never once mentioning the costs. It was a simple gesture that touched you greatly. 

You curled up and took in the subtle smell of his cologne on the sheets and the comforting warmth of the room. It wasn't enough. You tossed and turned trying to sleep, but you already missed him. Your sickness making you exceptionally needy. You sat up in bed and slowly took off your night clothes. 

Reaching over the side of the bed, you discarded your own clothes, and searched through the mess for a moment until you found a button up shirt of Stans. It was from his Mister Mystery getup for work in the shack. You brought it to your nose. The smell was him all over. It was fresh and strong. The feeling of his shirt was crisp and soothing. You put it on and it filled you with comfort. It was as if he was there holding you. You wrapped yourself into it and quickly you were able to drift off to sleep.

You slept heavily, only waking once, partly, to the sound of rustling in the room. You merely groaned and pulled the covers further around you as you let sleep overtake you again. The next time you were woken, it was to Stan sitting on the bed next to you, his hand, again, on your forehead. It was ice cold and refreshing. You moaned at the sensation. 

"Hey Toots," he crooned sweetly, "How you feeling?"

"A bit better", you said, your voice a bit hoarse from the sleep and the sickness. "I missed you"

Stans throaty chuckle hit your ears and he hummed, his fingers thumbing the collar of your stolen shirt. "I noticed." He said smugly. His eyes glistened as he looked at you.

His hand trailed up your neck and reached around the back of it to massage it firmly. A low moan escaped you as your sore muscles were relieved of their tension. His eyebrow arched at your reaction, as he brought his other hand in and began to work your shoulders. Your breathing grew heavy and you closed your eyes in relaxation. Soft moans and whines leaving you every so often.

"Thank you Stan, that feels so good." You said, breathlessly after a bit. 

"Hmmm.. " he hummed in contemplation, smiling affectionately at you. "Roll over babe, let me get your back." 

You obliged him happily, rolling over onto your stomach, as you felt his heavy weight push fully onto the mattress beside you. His cool hands snuck under the button up shirt and pushed it up your back with a firm glide. You hummed in enjoyment as he began at your shoulders again and started to kneed and stroke his strong hands down the stiff muscles of your back.

You heard him sigh contentedly. It was funny how much he enjoyed to do these things for you. You already knew, if you had turned around to look, what expression you would see on his face. The same adoring sweet smile as always.

You could tell that he was not only massaging you, but appreciating your body as well. You could feel it in the way his fingers would outline the curve of your shoulder blades and trace down your ribs, following every unique contour of your torso, as if he wanted to be able to remember you by touch alone. 

As he reached the especially sore points of your upper back you let out a small moan. He took the cues and explored these areas with his skilled hands, letting his thumbs roam over the most tender areas delicately, listening for your sounds to guide and instruct him on what pressure to use. 

You squeezed your eyes closed and focused on the sensations of his large calloused hands gliding over your back, running his thumbs soothingly up your spinal muscles, and then gliding this large hands firmly back down again. He rubbed the aches away slowly and lovingly. Before long your entire back was singing his praises. An almost tingling sensation remained where all morning there had been nothing but a dull ache. 

You let out a deep sigh of relief as you crashed your satisfied body limply onto the mattress. "Stan." you moaned softly into the pillow. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you as a boyfriend."

At this his hands, which were currently gliding in tender strokes over your love handles, froze. 

You poked your head up and looked back at him smiling. His face was flushed and his round eyes were large and filled with emotion. He had his mouth open like he was going to say something, but nothing came out. 

You rolled over and sat up, wrapping your arms around his thick neck, bringing your lips to his. "I mean it Stan." You said softly, looking intently into his eyes. "I'm lucky to have you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Your voice quaked with sincerity. 

You saw him swallow thickly. There was a moment of pause before his lips suddenly took yours in a fury of passion as he pulled you closer to him desperately. You felt his chest rumble against you as he claimed your lips greedily. You moaned into his mouth as you clutched onto his thick thermal top feeling his dense muscles underneath. 

"I love you." He said, his raspy voice breathless and full of desire. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

His hands reached around the collar of your shirt and brought you close for another frenzied kiss. You could feel his thick fingers working the small buttons of your shirt ferociously. As his finger flitted over the buttons skillfully he leaned his head down and began to lick and suck on your neck. The feeling of his long tongue sent shivers down your spine as you moaned in delight. You felt his teeth scrape lightly over your sensitive flesh and you let out a low groan and grasped at him frantically. The last of your buttons now undone and his shirt fell freely around your body. His large hands grasped firmly at your sides and ran up the contours of your body slowly, stopping only when they hit the large swell of your exposed breasts. 

He grazed his fingers over the delicate skin of your breasts softly, creating goose bumps on your arms, as your nipples became painfully hard under the light touch. He teased you, rubbing you softly, while his mouth moved down to your collar bone. You could feel his hum of satisfaction as you whined pitifully for more. 

His fingers began to trace the protruding nubs of you nipples lightly, as you could feel the hot slick running down you from this overstimulation. You wanted to beg for more; a firmer touch, but his teasing was too delicious, so you forced yourself to endure it.

Finally Stan let his hands grasp your full breasts tightly, pinching your sensitive nubs between his middle and pointer fingers as he dragged them up your chest. You moaned lowly and loudly at this.

"Perfect." he growled. "Your tits are perfect." He moved to pinch your nipples and roll them in between his fingertips. His head now, hovered above you and his eyes fixated on your chest. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you moaned loudly at his ministrations. 

"Oh fuck baby!" you cried out as you felt his hot lips curl around one of your nipples. He curled his tongue around the nub expertly before sucking on it.. dragging his teeth softly as he pulled away. 

Your chest heaved and you scratched and grasped at his forearms frantically as he mimicked his attentions to your other breast. "Oh god Stan." you groaned. You guided his face up to meet you as you looked pleadingly into his eyes and your lips once again found his. 

You tugged imploringly on his tight thermal, and Stan, taking the cue, pulled it swiftly over his head. His broad muscular torso, coming into view at last. You bit your lower lip and grinned at the sight, reaching out to run your fingers through his thick silver chest hair. 

Slowly you raked your nails down his chest. "God you're beautiful, Baby" you cooed as your nails made their way over his gut and you palmed him through his jeans gently, as teasingly as he had teased you. 

Stans groan in response was guttural, his eyes wide and begging. You pushed him softly, leaning him backwards onto the mattress. He submitted easily. Once you had him on his back, you gave him a few more teasing strokes through the thick fabric of his pants, before mercifully beginning to unbutton his jeans. As soon as they were unbuttoned, Stan moved to excitedly slide out of them. His erection immediately springing free of his boxers. 

You ran your fingers delicately around his rosy engorged head, spreading the drops of pre cum around it to lube it up as he gasped and back arched. You hummed contentedly. Like the rest of him; Stans cock was huge. It was long, with impressive girth. Thick veins stood out from the base, and his head was bulbous. you took it in your hands stroking it softly, at a pace you knew he would find excruciatingly slow, as you lowered your head to lick his already tightening balls. 

He moaned intensely as you felt his fingers weave through your hair tenderly. You took his balls in your mouth and sucked on them gently, as his moans deepened. You released him with a loud pop, and smiled up at him as you began to lick a firm stripe up his hard cock with your long tongue. 

You felt the fingers in your hair curl and tighten. His eyes stared into yours, astonished, as you swirled your tongue around his head, savoring the sweetened taste of his pre cum. 

You slowly took just his head into your mouth, sucking on it while your tongue lapped at it, and made expert swirls around it. His grip tightened, but he didn't urge you further. He loved the slow build up as much as you. 

As you saw that his gasping and panting had become more needy, you slowly slid your mouth farther down his shaft until you could feel the head of his dick hit the back of your throat. You gagged slightly and you kept him there, as he writhed and groaned around you. You waited for your throat to relax around his girth before sliding yourself back up and once more descending, taking in even more of his impressive length down your long elegant throat. Finally being able to take in his full length you built up a steady rhythm. His hand cradled now, around the back of your head, began to guide you as you bobbed up and down his huge member. His hips beginning to buck as the pace picked up momentum.

At last, his hands slid down from your hair to cup the sides of your face and hold you in place as he thrust his hips erratically into your mouth. You moaned in ecstasy as you felt him fuck your mouth. 

"That my good girl" his raspy voice growled in response. "You love my big cock dontcha?" he said thrusting harder, bottoming out in the back of your throat making you gag. You moaned loudly to answer him, feeling your juices drip down your thighs at his rough treatment of you. 

His hips pumped into you harder, until, with a strangled roar, he pulled your head away from him abruptly. You both stayed frozen, mouths agape, gasping for breath for a moment. His eyes locked on yours; savage and filled with desire. He lifted himself up and pulled you close to him once more crashing his lips against yours, snaking his tongue into your mouth feverently. His hands raking through your hair. 

"God you're sexy." he panted into your mouth.

"I need you," You whined in response.

His arms slid around your waist and grabbed onto your ass. You were picked up and thrown back onto the mattress with a bounce. Before you knew it he was on top of you, your legs spread open. He slowly ran his thick fingers through your slick folds. 

"Mmm" he purred. "So wet." He moved his fingers to rub circles in your clit as you squirmed, every nerve in your body already electrified from arousal. Whimpering cries dripped from your lips as you begged him for more. Your body becoming frantic with need. 

"Please Stan, I need.." You gasped as a sudden jolt of intensity ran through you, " I need your cock inside me"

You dragged your fingernails across his biceps, clawing lightly at him, pleading for him to enter you. He took his large girth in his meaty hand, and drug it through the slickness of your folds and rubbed it over the sensitive nub of your clit several times to lube himself up. You whimpered at the sensation desperately. 

Your heart seemed to stop when you felt him line himself up at your entrance. As soon as you could feel his head push through, your pussy, already throbbing and aching with desire, seemed to contract around it. 

"Goddamn!" he howled in pleasure. "So fucking tight!" as he pushed in further. The stretch gave you a burning sensation that you loved. He pushed his way steadily into you and your head flew back as you gave a shrill moan. You could feel his shaking hands digging into your hips as he fully sheathed himself in you. 

Once he was fully inside Stan ground against you while you had time to relax around his girth. His hand traveling down and gripping your thighs roughly; positioning them over his shoulders. You shuddered at the sudden change in intensity that the new position caused.

You heard a rumble come from deep within Stans chest as he began to pump into you, slowly and forcefully at first, but picking up speed. His hands busy working to tease and play with your swinging tits as you wriggled helplessly crying Stans name in rapture. 

Stan moved one hand around to your throat, putting a firm pressure on it. It wasn't enough to cut off your airway, but to leave you helpless as the force and pace of him fucking you became brutal and punishing. You whimpered under him as you felt your body tensing. Your pussy clamped desperately around his cock as you felt the hot coil in your stomach tighten and get ready to snap. 

You gasped in an attempt of warning, as you came. Your entire body shaking violently as your walls spasmed around him. Your chest heaved, he removed his hand from your long neck, and moved it to work your clit with his large thumb through your waves of euphoria. 

His name came from deep in your throat, in hoarse, strangled screams. As you began to come off your high and your still trembling body relaxed, his pace slowed, as he gathered you in his arms and brought you flush against his chest. 

He kissed you and wiped the sweat soaked hair from your face. "I love you," he groaned, as he continued to pump into you. He pulled you up so he was now sitting with you on top of him, and used your ass as leverage to guide you gently up and down his cock. 

His round eyes were no longer animalistic, but filled with love. His strokes inside you were long and slow. You gasped every time you felt him fill you up. You moved your hands to cup his wide stubbled jaw as you kissed him tenderly. He moaned softly. His gruff moans coming from deep in his throat as his chest rumbled against yours. 

"I love you Stan." You said breathlessly, lips almost touching his. You could feel his hips pick up their pace.

"You're so beautiful." You cooed. A low moan of pleasure rumbled from his throat.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me." You whined desperately. His hips became more erratic. Signaling his own orgasm building. 

"I want you with me." You cried, fighting the overwhelming sensation of his cock filling you up, to tell him exactly what he needed to hear, what you needed him to know. "I want you with me forever. You're... You're perfect for me."

At this his hold on your ass grew tighter, his head dropped down to rest on your shoulder as he thrust himself frantically into you.

"God I love you" He groaned, "Babe, I'm gonna-" 

With that he let out a loud growl as you could feel all of his muscles clench and his grip on you became clinging and desperate as he pumped his orgasm deep inside of you. 

When it was over, you stayed like that with him for a little bit, collapsed and limp on his lap, as he held you. When you finally felt you had the strength you raised your head to look him happily in the eyes. He beamed at you affectionately and sighed. 

"You're perfect," he said, and kissed you softly. 

His hand reached up to check your temperature. "No fever. How are you feeling?" He asked concerned. 

You took a second to think about it, and you actually did feel much better, not sure if it was the nap, the massage, or everything after... 

"I'm feeling much better.. I think perhaps I just needed an injection of vitamin D," you teased with a wink. You knew it was a bad joke. Luckily Stan loved bad jokes. 

Stans baritone laugh was loud and shook his belly. His eyes sparkled, and a lopsided grin took over his face. 

"Next time Toots, just say something," He said with a wink, "I'm always happy to oblige." 

You giggled together. Both of your cheeks dusting pink as you lay back down on the bed together, entwining yourself in each other's arms. He pulled you close to him. You sighed contentedly. You really were the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
